Congress for Democracy (the Blues)
The Congress for Democracy was established as the Blue Party in 2304 as a new political movement encouraging less government interference in the lives and businesses of Gaduris and facilitating a fair and just economy. The Blues also advocate civil and human rights and also wish to ingrain in society a recognition for responsibilities to the earth and its environment and for one human to another. The Congress for Democracy currently holds 76 of the 435 seats in the Gaduri Senate, making them the fourth-most-powerful party in Gaduridos. =History= The first election the Blues contested, in 2304, reaped tragic results, though Leader Ross duBois understood the reality of first stepping out onto the stage with it's proposition of new and estranged policies. The party only scored 0.04%(20,467 votes). The elections of 2305 occured due to the fall of the International Freedom Party which destablised the balance of power in the Senate and the Government of the Republic. This was the Blues' second contested election, which saw an encouraging 100% increase on it's previous electoral result. However this yield still failed to bring the Blues to any kind of influence (0.08% or 42,496 votes). However despite a rudimentary presence in the Gaduri political scene, it managed to work very hard during the 2305-2308 Senatorial session, proposing changes to social and economic policy. The most noticeable of actions taken by the Blues came in the form of the ambitious Freedom and Fairness Act, which to the Blues' shame, failed miserably (See Freedom and Fairness campaign below for more history on this bill). Despite the apparent failure of the bill, the publicity brought to the Blues by it gave them enough credibility with a liberal electorate that saw the unexpected success of the 2308 Senatorial Elections. The 2308 Senatorial Election, the Blues' third contested election, brought to the party 22.70% of the voting public equalling a cool 10,722,159 votes. The incredible jump in political influence was duely noted in the National News and political quarters of Gaduri topical conversation. This sudden acquisition of votes from existing parties equalised the influence of the three existing political groupings; equalized so much that the Senate was very nearly divided in clean quarters. The new influence that the Blues yielded gave them better traction in the Freedom and Fairness campaign. Freedom and Fairness Campaign The Freedom and Fairness Campaign came from it's original platform which simply read "Freedom and fairness guides the Blue Party". With the upcoming 2305 Elections, Leader Ross duBois elaborated briefly on this this principle and later made a campaign of legislation from it. The first of which was titled the Freedom and Fairness Act which was intended for the overturning of frayed and outdated conservative policies. The hopeful bill aimed to change the Energy Industry (such aims were enacted by the Energy Generation of the F&F campagin), Military policies (banning nuclear weapons and development thereof), Postage and Delivery (enacted by the Postage and Delivery Regulation Act), regulation of private vehicles and the legalization of homosexuality (enacted by the Homosexual Law Reform version of the parent bill). Three of the six total bills proposed by the Blues were titled with the Freedom and Fairness slogan with the subject intent of the bill in parentheses. The first was the Freedom and Fairness (External Relations), Freedom and Fairness (Energy Generation) and then later on in the 2308 Senatorial session, the landmark Freedom and Fairness (Homosexual Law Reform). Amazingly the latter was passed only with the abstention of the right wing PNF. The former bills failed (External Relations) and passed (Energy Generation). The Postage and Delivery Regulation Act also passed, which allowed private postage and delivery services that complied with national, industrial and commercial regulations. The effect of these policies brought private investors and companies into two of the integral industries of the Gaduri economy increasing the potential for employment and prosperity. The Homosexual Law Reform policy was a huge score not only for the LGBT community but showcased the positive potential for a new freedom and fairness. Category:Political parties in Gaduridos